The Power of the Jewel
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: He was the forbidden child of the team of four. She traveled to the past to help in the defeat of the worst enemy. He was sent on a mission to find an item. Will it turn to something more?
1. Hiei, Mission? Tokyo

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or IY. Sorry to say.

Summery: He was the forbidden child on the team of four. She had been to the past to help in a defeat of the worst enemy. The Reikai Tentai were sent on a mission to find an item, but would they find something more?

* * *

Chapter 1

Hiei: Mission? Tokyo

He paced his desk.

In fact, he had been pacing ever since he found the power surge in Tokyo.

No, he had to get someone to go…but who?

"Koenma, sir. Why don't you just call Hiei and put him on the mission?"

"Shut up George! I can't send him, he might just end up allowing them to run free! He might even take the thing! That isn't good…no, no, no. Not good…"

"Ummm….Koenma sir….wouldn't he just kill them instead…?" The blue ogre asked hesitantly. "Besides…you can't send Kurama because it's in the middle of school, same with Kuwabara, and Keiko isn't allowing Yusuke to leave school this time…you heard her threat, didn't you? Hiei is the only one open…unless you want to send his sister or Shizuru."

"Are you KIDDING ME?! HE'D KILL ME IF I SENT YUKINA!!!"

"Then send Hiei." A girl wearing a blue kimono with blue hair in a high ponytail and pink eyes said cheerfully. "I'll make a portal."

Koenma's eyes widened in horror, "No! Don't do that!"

Botan turned to him curiously then, "Why not?"

"For some reason, in this general area of Tokyo, if you make a portal, you end up being knocked unconscious-or worse! We've had someone die trying to make a portal there! We'll just wait until Yusuke get's out of school."

"Umm Koenma…?" George asked.

"Weren't you just complaining about not getting anyone there fast enough? Hiei could get there quite fast, unlike the others…" Botan finished giving Koenma a funny look.

He stared at her blankly.

Stare

Stare

Stare…

"What are you waiting for?! Bring Hiei here!" He screamed out, smacking his hands on his desk making the papers fly.

"Yes sir!" Botan said before making a portal and leaving to find Hiei.

* * *

He sat in front of Kurama's school, watching with fire red eyes through the windows as Kurama tried to get away from his fan-club. Smirking, he watched on in amusement as his friend was caught, before he was sent a little glare through the window.

Looking away, he turned to face the bottom of the tree where he felt Botan coming out of a portal.

"Hiei, Koenma has a mission for you." She said as he jumped in the portal with a 'hn.'

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, he looked over at the toddler ruler with annoyance. "What do you need." He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Taking a big gulp of his pacifier, Koenma replied, "I need you to go to Tokyo to fix a little problem…" Taking a deep calming breath, he finished. " I need you to take a sword with some power and bring it to the nearby shrine- Higurashi Shrine- I don't care what you do with the demons that have the sword, but make sure it gets to the shrine maiden. Your going to have to run there and back though…"

"Fine." He turned towards Botan and waited for her to make a portal.

"Report back about it, remember!" Koenma yelled out as Hiei disappeared into the portal to the border of Kyoto.

* * *

Once he stepped out of the portal, he ran the rest of the way there instantly. Around one hour later, he was at a park in Tokyo. Searching for a power with his third eye, he found it further into the forest; therefore, that is where he went to.

Reaching the area, he unsheathed his sword before anyone could realize he was there, he killed them.

Glaring at the pathetic demons, he walked over to the sword, picking it up, he burned the bodies, and walked calmly and slower to his new destination: the Higurashi Shrine.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

3 Reviews, or I quit. End of story.

Full Moon Howl


	2. Home again

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, sorry to say.

* * *

Chapter 2

Home again

She had been going back and forth through time.

The well let her keep going through, even without the shikon this time, but her friends still were not able to come.

She got out of the well. The final battle had been a big pain in the butt, but in the end, they had won…well…almost all of them had won…

Kagura, free, and now friends with her.

Kanna, free and now friends with them as well…quite talkative actually…

Kohaku, living with his sister and his new brother in law.

Inuyasha is still alive, and mated to Kikyo, much to her horror at first.

Sango is going to have her first kid in 4 months and Kirara is still playing with Shippo who is getting taller.

Miroku, well…Miroku is still Miroku, though he doesn't ask other women to bear his children anymore…anyone besides Sango, that is.

Sesshoumaru now actually treats us with a little bit of respect, calls us by our names now, that is. Though a bit over protective.

Koga and Ayame are finally together as well!

Anywho, Kagome came back and was walking to her front door, when she felt something a bit odd. Looking around, she first made sure the barrier was still strong, before walking into the house to see if everything was fine in there first.

Seeing her little brother playing video games, she smiled before walking into the next room.

"Hey Kagome! Mom! Kagome's back!" He yelled out, before yelling, "I LOST! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOST?!"

Laughing, Kagome walked into the kitchen where the scent of apple crisp was, and gave her mother a hug. "Hey mom. Need anything?"

"Let's see…nope. Unless you want to go see how your jii-san is doing. He is out in the front."

"Alright. I'll do that then." She said, walking to the door and out after re putting on her shoes.

Moving in by her jii-san, she noticed that he didn't seem to notice her.

"Jii-san! What are you doing?" Kagome asked sweetly from beside him.

He jumped and gave a startled yell. "Kagome! Don't do that! You could kill me like that you know!"

Looking up at her forehead where a fake ofuda was now stuck to, she lifted an arm and gently peeled it off, wincing every once in a while before it was totally off. "And your going to peel all my skin off my head. You go rest or eat or something, I gotta do my chores."

He complied, mumbling all the way into the house.

Kagome smiled before grabbing a broom and started sweeping the yard.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

3 reviews or I quite. Thank you for reviewing! (Short for a reason! Will get longer though...)

Full Moon Howl


	3. Meeting

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 3:

Meeting

He walked calmly over to the steps, though he saw a barrier, he paid it no mind as it let him pass through. Jumping up the steps, he found a girl sweeping the yard of the leaves from the Goshinboku.

She seemed to have sensed him, because she looked up from what she was doing and just stared at him. Knowing what he had to do, he walked up to her.

* * *

When he had come up the steps, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Though when he just stared at her, she decided she would do the same. So when she looked at him, she was a bit…shocked.

Pretty much all the demons she had run into were either humongous or just kids. The only other thing would be that she had never run into an apparition before though. This one had gravity defying black hair, a white starburst in it, with fire red eyes, and wearing pretty much all black, except for the white scarf and the thing around his forehead.

'What's that?' She looked curiously at what was in his hands before watching him move closer.

* * *

He walked up to her, and stood right in front of her before asking, "You are the priestess of this shrine?"

"Yes, and you are?" She asked, staring expectantly at him.

"Hn." Was his only reply before he held out his hand for her to take the sword.

She looked down at it before reaching out her hand to grab it. Holding it up to view, she realized exactly what 'it' was. Her sword, something she had made by Totosai. "What is your name?" She asked again, looking from the blade to him.

He was silent for a minute, before replying, "Hiei." Just before he was about to leave.

"Well thank you, Hiei. Would you like something to eat or drink before you leave?"

He paused again, but before he could answer, she walked behind him and nudged him towards the house. "It's just a drink. It won't kill you."

He hesitantly walked forward, before she went in front of him and he followed her into the house.

"Would you like water, milk, or something else?"

"Water."

"Alright then." She poured some water into a cup and handed it to him. "There you go. Would you like to stay for dinner, or are you needed elsewhere?"

He thought about it a moment before saying anything. "I have business elsewhere."

"That's alright I guess. Would you like a snack to go then?"

"No."

"Here's a ham and cheese sandwich. Eat it when your feeling hungry."

Kagome's brother decided that was a good time to come into the room then. "Hey Kagome-who are you?" He asked curiously walking up to Hiei and staring him right in the eyes. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed a bit, "Souta…if you aren't gone in one minute, I am going to tear your video games up and throw them out." She said threateningly.

"You wouldn't."

"You willing to take that chance?"

"Leaving!"

"Ummm…yeah, sorry about that. I…ummm…hope you have a safe trip."

Hiei nodded before leaving the shrine and running quickly back to Kyoto to deliver his report to Koenma.

* * *

'Okay, so I just got my sword back, a…demon delivered it to me, specifically, and I have been searching for this thing for over three years. Thank God that I have been through weirder times…like that weird singing purple demon with a horrible voice wearing that ugly pink frilly poof able dress and really tight brown bra thing…ew…gross image…stop…thinking…that…EW! Anyway!…Nevermind. I lost my train of thought.'

Kagome went back outside, putting a concealing spell on her sword and grabbing the broom to finish her work on cleaning up the leaves.

* * *

"What did she say?" Koenma asked eagerly, the rest of the spirit detectives and Botan in the room now.

Hiei was becoming increasingly annoyed. "Nothing."

"But-but she had to of said something!" Koenma exclaimed. "I mean, she is the priestess, and that was her weapon! Did she even say thank you? I mean, she's the one with the most manners, and-and everything!"

Currently, he was daydreaming of all the ways that he could kill the child ruler, and not get into trouble. "Yes." He allowed the irritation to sneak into his voice when he spoke, glaring at Koenma.

"Koenma. Why are you so interested in all that she said to Hiei?" Kurama asked. (Description, if you need it-put simply-: red hair, green eyes, wears pink Meiou High school uniform currently, always polite.)

Koenma stared at him as if he had a second head. "You don't know?"

"Obviously we don't! Would you just spit it out all ready?!" Yusuke yelled out, getting just as frustrated with the toddler ruler as Hiei. (Description-put simply- Slicked back black hair, brown eyes, almost always wears a green uniform. Goes to Sarayashiki-sp?-junior high and barely shows up for school. Bad temper, and lots of times uses bad language.)

"She's only the one that-"

"Koenma! Shut up!" Enma's voice all of a sudden rang out through the little intercom thing.

"Yes father!" He squeaked out. "Anyway, she will be attending the Dark Tournament this year! Visit with her while you are there!"

"But why-" Kuwabara asked, before they all were pulled into a portal right by the park.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Same as always. 3 reviews, or I quit. Sorry it took so long, and thank you for reviewing!

Full Moon Howl


	4. I Spy

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

Chapter 4:

I spy

She never was good at keeping a secret from her family, no matter how unimportant or important it was. Groaning, she sat down at the table.

"Kagome," Her mother started. "I think it's time to tell us why that demon was here and about your trip this time."

Souta piped up then, "Yeah! Is that demon your _boyfriend_ that you could have met in the Feudal era?"

"No! I wanted to wait until dinner to tell you about the feudal era, so that is what I am going to do. Secondly, I do_ not_ have a _boyfriend_! That guy was only here to return my sword to me."

"Can I see it?" Souta asked, the same time grandpa mumbled something about mikos and demons.

"Sure, so long as you don't touch it."

"Why can't I touch it?" Souta pouted.

Kagome laughed. "Because it might suck out your brains and put your spirit in the demon world so the demons can eat you up and spit out your non existent bones back into the human world where birds and dogs would eat what was left of you." She said, mocking her grandfather's stories.

Her grandfather spoke up with great enthusiasm, "YOU AGREE! Of course the sword would be able to do that! Though the bones would be real, and the demons more savage than the ones you see when your gone! A-"

"Grandpa!" Ms Higurashi yelled with Kagome.

"The demon world may exist, but it may not! I mean, your just going by what the scrolls say, but your mixing up the words! The scroll that you read, and are talking about differently is the one about the demons, correct?"

He nodded.

"But that scroll says that the humans killed all the demons, am I correct again?"

"Yes. That is a bunch of nonsense though!"

"True, it does sound stupid, especially if the humans were supposed to be weaker than the demons. Especially when the demon exterminators village was destroyed. Wouldn't that mean that the demons could be anywhere? They could be living among us, wearing some kind of concealment spell, or there could be a totally different world all together that was made just for them. But does that explain the Noah mask? That was a demon. And the tatari mokke who brings the souls of children to either hell or heaven depending on the child and if it's eyes open all the way. I don't even know…I think it was a demon as well." Kagome said in thought. Then popped back into reality. "Sorry, were we talking about something?"

The rest of the family just stared at her.

"You know there is a demon world, don't you?" Her grandfather accused. "And you never told me?! WHY?"

"Yes I know, but I'll tell you why later on. I was invited to the dark tournament-something specifically for demons and humans with a lot of power. I'm not in it though. I think I'm supposed to be the announcer in the final rounds…or the host…I have no idea. Never mind that."

"When are you leaving?" Her mother asked.

Kagome went back into thought. "I think…I have to leave during summer vacation to have a meeting with the rich peoples and some other demons, but that's about all I know."

"Kagome, hunny, you should have found out more if you agreed to this…"

Kagome blinked. "I should have?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Think about it, Kagome." Souta said laughing.

"Oh…OH! I get it! Sorry…I'm still tired…"

"Then it's a good thing that it's a Saturday. Didn't you want to do something that you would not tell us today?" Souta asked again, turning and running out the door in his soccer uniform, a soccer ball now in his hand.

"Right. I'm going shopping. I'll see you sometime today. Buhbye!" She rushed out the door carrying her shoes in her hands and ran down the steps, putting her shoes on on the way down.

Before long, she felt someone fallowing her. In fact, it was the same aura she felt when she received her sword: Hiei. Though she didn't acknowledge that she knew he was there and kept walking to her destination. Upon reaching the flower shop, she looked for the seeds to make her own garden. Looking at all the different kinds, she spotted herbs with them. Picking up three packets each of different herbs, then picking up some other packets of flowers for a separate garden, she went and paid for it.

She thanked the person and then walked out of the store. Spotting a store that sold kimonos, she remembered that she had ordered some to be made. There for she walked over there and into the store.

* * *

Hiei watched as she entered the first store and grabbed some seeds. After what Koenma had started saying, and when Enma interrupted, he became curious. Much like the rest of the spirit detective team. Though they couldn't come because of their parents, or because of their girlfriend-Yusuke and Keiko-, and he was more than willing to find out what was so special about the girl.

When she came out, he stood up again, ready to move and follow her from the shadows, but she didn't go far before she walked into yet another store.

This time, she just talked to the guy at the register who then brought out a hand full of kimonos. In both different colors and sizes. The guy picked them up one by one and folded them, putting them into the bag. There were about twelve of them. Some looked to be fighting kimonos while others were the normal.

Curious even more so now, he followed a little closer to her.

* * *

She mentally laughed when she found him following closer. Deciding she wanted a snack as well, she looked around for an ice cream shop. Fending one, she decided to drop her act and call back to him.

"Are you just going to follow me around, or are you going to come down here and let me buy you an ice cream?"

Apparently she had said something great because he was right beside her in a flash of black and white, staring at her expectantly with those red eyes of his.

"I see you like ice cream. What kind do you want?" That question seemed to take him a while, but by the time they got to the ice cream shop ready to order, he knew what he wanted.

"I'll have the mint with a sugar cone." Kagome said first.

"Sugar cone, cookie dough."

They paid and got their ice cream, then sat down.

"So," Kagome began. "Why have you been following me?"

Hiei ignored her for a while before her stare began to frustrate him. "Curious."

Kagome seemed to get confused by that. "Curious about what? Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"…"

When it seemed as if he wasn't going to speak, Kagome grabbed his ice cream out of his hand and glared. "Why?" She repeated.

He glared back harder. "Why are you going to the Dark tournament? How are you recognized in the Rekai? How come even in the demon world, those who have survived longer than when the species were separated know you?"

Kagome blinked and gave him his ice cream back. "I don't know."

Then they finished their ice cream and left, Hiei disappearing once again into the shadows.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Thank you for reviewing! I think I am the happiest with this fic…yes. Anywho, I think you know what I am going to say now.

3 reviews, or I quit.

Full Moon Howl


	5. Mind Talk

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer:…

* * *

Chapter 5:

Mind Talk

Kagome mentally laughed at how the day at the ice cream shop went. Now, she officially had a stalker. It was pretty funny that she could sense him, and tell him to come by her if he wanted to watch her, but he always stayed where he was. He would leave every night, just around midnight, and would come back in the morning, after she got to school, staying with her until night again.

She watched as currently, he was relaxing in a tree, listening for, she guessed, anything out of the ordinary. Personally, she found Hiei a lot more interesting then the school work she was supposed to be doing.

Noticing she was spotted, and that her mind was being invaded, she heard his voice.

_Why are you watching me, onna?_

'I could ask you the same question, dearest Hiei.' She thought sarcastically.

He was silent, and it felt like he was about to leave her mind, when she told him to wait.

_What?_

'Its boring in here. What should we talk about?'

…

'Yeah…that's not a good topic. How about something that involves actually going somewhere with this little communication, hm?'

_Fine. What?_

'Questions. Simple, questions, like…what's your favorite color?'

_Black._

'See? Simple questions. Now since you answered mine, I will, too, answer it, then you ask a question that you are willing to answer. Get it? I have more than one. They are…blue, red, silver, gold, and black. Now you ask.'

…_What do you do in your free time?_

'Hehe…I should think you would know this, Hiei. Archery. I like to do archery and draw, possibly write too.'

_Fight._

'Preferably with what weapon?'

_Sword._

'And I bow and arrows.'

Bing!

'I have to get to my next class, so I'll talk to you when I get in there.'

_Hn_

She walked to her next class, and sat down at her window seat. The only two classes she had the first two hours were window seats, otherwise they were all on the other side of the room or in the middle of the class.

'Alright. Your turn again.'

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, but I am really busy with all these stupid huge presentations. Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter up on Saturday the second, but I didn't have time. Sorry again. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and you know what comes next.

3 reviews, or I quit.

Full Moon Howl


	6. Demons, demons everywhere!

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer:…

* * *

**Last time:**

_She walked to her next class, and sat down at her window seat. The only two classes she had the first two hours were window seats, otherwise they were all on the other side of the room or in the middle of the class._

'_Alright. Your turn again.'

* * *

_

**Now:**

Chapter 6

Demons, demons everywhere!

Recently began to bother him.

Recently, everything began to get more troublesome.

Recently, demons wouldn't stop coming and ruining his time of relaxing in the Goshinboku tree.

Recently, the damn demons wouldn't leave him to eat his free ice cream that the priestess bought him.

He glared at the demons that just interrupted yet another one of his ice cream days. Glaring at them angrily, he raced forward, and instead of slicing them to pieces, threw fire at each and every one of them, before turning and running back to the ice cream shop.

Kagome was just about to leave when she felt Hiei come back. Smiling, she greeted him. "I was just about to leave. I didn't think you would make it again. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing." He snapped, before realizing who he was talking to, and that he might have just lost his free ice cream.

She stared at him as his face changed to an even grumpier look. She laughed. "You have probably been having a bad day, I understand. Do you still want the cookie dough?"

"Mint."

"Sugar cone?"

"Yes."

"Sir. I'll get two mint ice creams with sugar cones."

"Alright…here you are."

She paid for the ice cream, and they walked out of the shop.

"I have homework to do today, so I'm going to be a bit busy."

He nodded, and resumed walking beside her.

"Would you help me? I'm not sure if you'll know this stuff…you know…fighting and all."

He stared at her, leaving his ice cream be for a minute.

"So you'll help? I was supposed to try and get the kendo club to help with the project for this years school festival, but they apparently have something else going on."

"What kind of fighting?"

"Sword fighting. You'd be fighting one of the guys from my class. It's supposed to be a learning thing, to teach the people who want to join a club like kendo or something, and to try and recruit people."

"Who decided this?"

"The men in my classes." Kagome sighed. "The girls were all for doing the food court or whatnot."

"What did you want to do?" Hiei asked, grabbing Kagome's ice cream and beginning to eat it.

"Hiei! That's mine!" Kagome yelled, yanking it from his hands and giving it a little lick. "I wanted to do a skit from one of the myths and legends books."

"What one?"

"Not sure, exactly."

"Hn." He stole her ice cream again, and Kagome gave a frustrated sigh, before stealing it back one more time and finishing it.

"Well? What do you think? My classmates thought I was crazy."

"…" He gave a short glare at her for stealing back the ice cream and finishing it. "With myths or legends means demons, right?"

"Yes."

He said nothing else as she realized what he meant.

"So if I would have told you about that, would you have helped then? Maybe showed whatever it is that is under your head band thingy?"

He ignored her as they reached the stairs of the shrine, and disappeared as she walked up the stairs.

"Meanie. You could answer me at least! Even if I do know the answer."

When she reached the top, she sat down under the Goshinboku and began to work on her other homework that didn't involve the upcoming festival.

* * *

Hiei looked around the area as he again felt four demonic auras. He growled low in his throat as he got up and quickly got out of the yard to kill the pests.

"Grrr…why is it every time we come here there are no humans!" One of the demons yelled out angrily.

"Try going into the town." Hiei stated coldly, walking out of the woods.

"Huh? Hey! It's-" Another spoke as Hiei shoved the sword into it's gut and twisted it, then slicing the demon in half.

"You're a waste of time." He said, before he killed the rest, burning them all when they were dead.

He quickly raced back to his tree to relax.

* * *

"Hey, Hiei. Why is it that you stay here anyways? Don't you have someone else where you have to be?"

He heard as he just got back. "Hn."

She sighed. "Alright…where do you live?"

"The Makai."

"Then why are you in the Ningenkai?"

"I'm on probation."

She gave yet another exasperated sigh. "Then where are you staying."

"Kyoto."

"…" Kagome looked up at him incredulously. "Isn't that kind of far away?"

"Hn."

"I'm guessing you go back every night at midnight then?" He gave a slight nod.

"Why do you stay here if your just going to take the long trip back there then?"

"How are you getting to the dark tournament?"

"We're back to this now?" Kagome asked deadpanned.

"I'm supposed to take a ship…or plane…or something…" She tried to remember what it was she said she would take…

**Flashback**

_A snake youkai appeared in front of her. "Hey little guy. What do you want?"_

_The 'little' guy glared at her then spoke. "You have asssssked how you will be getting to the tournament, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You have two choicessss, you can either ride with the wealthy and the lordsssss, or you can take the sssship in Kyoto with the contesssstantssss."_

"_Hmmm…." Kagome looked over at the house, then back. "Would I have an escort to where I am supposed to be for my meeting?"_

"_Yessss."_

"_Then I will take the boat in Kyoto. Thank you."_

"_Very well."_

**End flashback**

"I'm taking the boat in Kyoto. That's what you are going on as well, right?"

"Hn."

"Well then, we can go together I guess. I'll be sure they have ice cream for us to eat when you are not busy fighting."

He smirked, though she couldn't see it, and yet again replied with a "Hn."

She smiled and looked up. "Though you should be training with the rest of your team now, shouldn't you?"

He frowned. "Hn."

Kagome laughed. "Hn, hn, hn, hn, hn…" She said in a sing song before laughing again. "The D. T. is coming soon! Should I be happy, or no?"

He let out a little chuckle, but didn't answer.

She pouted.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

3 reviews…yeah…you get it…

Full Moon Howl


	7. The Joy of School Festivals

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer:………………….

* * *

**Then:**

_He frowned. "Hn."_

_Kagome laughed. "Hn, hn, hn, hn, hn…" She said in a sing song before laughing again. "The D. T. is coming soon! Should I be happy, or no?"_

_He let out a little chuckle, but didn't answer._

_She pouted.

* * *

_

**Now:**

Chapter 7:

The Joy of School Festivals

The day of the festival came quickly, and Hiei had been introduced to his 'sparring partner' who he wouldn't quit mumbling about being weak.

Kagome laughed at one particular memory of the very first time the two 'sparred'.

**Flashback**

_Hiei walked in behind her once being introduced to Kurin. He glared at the other and Kurin shivered._

"_Now boys, do you know the steps to begin with?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Yes. Are you sure this guy is going to be any good? He's kind of short." Kurin stated, poking Hiei on the forehead. _

_Hiei flinched as the poke hit his third eye and as the guy backed up. He was about to attack him if not for her stepping between the two, obstruction their view of the other._

"_I suggest you do not poke him, and make this peaceful before I have to break your eardrums."_

_The two began to 'spar', only, it ended in less than a minute with Hiei **not** using his speed. Hiei stared at him with the funniest look of annoyance on his face as he half glared, half mocked the other. _

_Kurin, however, had the funniest look of shock on his face, before it ended up changing to a look of horror. _

**Flashback**

She smiled as she looked down at the camera in her hands with the pictures of all the people Hiei defeated and their looks. So far, they went through all of the guys in the class, and none would work with him. That left the girls of which no one would do it, so Kagome volunteered, though she didn't use a sword. Instead it would be her with the bow and arrow, and him with his sword.

"Well…shall we get this over with?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes. Get ready, Hiei…chan" Kagome laughed as she drew the arrow back. "Remember while there we are only practicing, so no moves that make it look like you chop people up for a living…which I know you do."

He gave an amused 'hn' as they walked up to the stage that they would be going on in twenty minutes.

"Well…I gotta go get dressed. See you in a bit, dearest little Hiei"

He growled and glared at her as she walked away into the room that held her miko garbs. Standing by the stage and waiting.

"Alright…now we have a few basic…stuff we are going to show you, ummm…on how to split an arrow in half in a fight…?" The announcer asked, reading the paper.

"That's not all…" Kurin stated smugly.

Kagome walked up onto the stage with Hiei jumping on and unsheathing his sword. He watched as Kagome drew back her bow, the arrow having been on before she got up. She aimed and shot, quickly grabbing more and knocking them before releasing, so Hiei had three arrows to split.

Using absolutely none of his demonic speed, he sliced all three arrows depending on how far away from him they were.

Both continued this until Kagome ran out of arrows, then Hiei ran at her and brought his sword down. She barely blocked with the bow, using a metal piece she created on the exact spot he had hit.

"Having fun?" She whispered to him.

"Not quite."

"Didn't think so. Don't worry, it'll be over in a few minutes" She said pushing him back a bit.

He raced back over and hit her again with the sword as she again blocked.

"Lemme guess…we should get ice cream once this is done?"

He smirked and she smiled back.

"Think ice cream…Hiei-chan" She teased. "Cold…sweet…flavored ice cream"

They finished with Kagome having a broken bow and with a sword pointed at her face.

Hiei sheathed his sword and Kagome got up, both quickly getting off the stage and Kagome going to get changed.

He waited impatiently for her to come out when his communicator rang. He answered it the same as he answers almost everything, with a hn or silence.

"Hiei! Where are you?! I need you back here for your next mission!" Koenma exclaimed from the little device.

"Just tell him what it is." He heard Yusuke stated annoyed. "He'll probably just glare at you and stay there if you don't."

"…fine. You have to find Lord Sesshoumaru and give him this message: His little sister is not taking the normal route to the Dark Tournament. In fact…neither is his mate…anyway! You also have to inform him that she will be late to it, and that his nephew is taking a different route."

"Hn. Why can't the detective do it?"

Koenma shivered at the cold tone. "They have to go find three other demons to eliminate." Then he was gone from Hiei's sight.

"So…lets go get that ice cream, shall we?" Kagome asked. "Are you going to go deliver the message?"

He nodded.

"You don't need to, you know. I'll talk to him when we get there"

They went and got their ice cream, Kagome talked to him, with no answers in response, and Hiei just all out forgot about the mission.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Well…I updated…wow…sorry it took so long for such a short chapter…

3 reviews?

Full Moon Howl


	8. Boats! slightly redone

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: don't own

(Last part is redone a bit just so it fits with what I decided on, instead of what I was going to do. Sorry, the next chap should be out in a bit, though)

**Then:**

"_So…lets go get that ice cream, shall we?" Kagome asked. "Are you going to go deliver the message?"_

_He nodded._

"_You don't need to, you know. I'll talk to him when we get there" _

_They went and got their ice cream, Kagome talked to him, with no answers in response, and Hiei just all out forgot about the mission._

**Now:**

Chapter 8:

Boats!

Faint yelling could be heard a little ways off, and he was curious as to what they were talking about.

"…They're all the same! It wouldn't matter! 'sides, it's the only place human woman are at that we wouldn't get into trouble!" one of the demons yelled.

Judging by the expressions on the other groups faces, he guessed they were disgusted. "That's Urameshi's woman though. You'd get yourself killed in seconds if your foolish enough to go through with it." The other answered calmly.

"It's not like their useful for anything else!" Another demon yelled out.

He became angry and popped out of the tree, and knocked the demons a few yards away. "Sorry for interrupting" He began, his orange hair flowing back to touch his back, and his green eyes showing nothing but rage. "I didn't see you there."

The other demons close by immediately recognized him.

"Shi-Shippo-sama!" They yelled out.

"Do you always have to yell?"

"Why-"

"Why? You want to know why? I don't think you deserve to know…at least…not till Kag-san gets here" He smirked, a mysterious glint coming to his eyes. "Aa, it looks like she's here"

The other group who had not been attacked watched on in interest as a female with ruby red eyes and black hair in a bun appeared from the direction Shippo was looking.

"I see you found her"

"I see you found trouble" The female stated smoothly. "What did they do?"

"They were bad mouthing human women. Sure it was only one in particular, I'm guessing, but it's bad mouthing one way or the other" He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"The guest team?"

"Hai, I think so"

She walked up to what looked to be the leader of that group and looked back. A black neko walked up to her, she picked it up then handed it to the leader. "Watch her for a moment, thank you"

As soon as she turned her back, the neko began to hiss, bite, scratch, and do all sorts of different things to the demons behind her.

"Hello, I am Kagura. Who are you?"

"Uhh, I'm Jin"

"Touya"

"Rinku"

"Chu"

"Shishiwakamaru"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm guessing you're here to wait for the boat going to the dark tournament, am I correct?"

"Hai, you are"

"Thought so. Shippo! Grab the little beast"

"Why don't you?"

Kagura looked back at Shippo, then at the angry 'little beast.' "…It hates me"

"Oh yeah" Shippo responded, rolling his eyes. "And it doesn't hate me? Funny, and it isn't happening"

There was silence for a few moments before Shippo sighed. "Fine. Hey! Little evil monster sent from hell to kill us all, hurry up and finish so we can leave"

It looked up, then down at the bodies of the 'poor demons', then back up at him. Looking around, she ran straight towards Rinku, jumped off of his head and landed on a flying Jin's shoulder.

Kagura blinked for a second before smirking. "Looks like little Baito found someone she likes"

"Mew!" Baito exclaimed, rubbing against Jin's chin.

"Hey now, that tickles!" Jin exclaimed.

"The boats here boys and neko" Kagura stated with a soft laugh.

* * *

"Alright! We're here! No more evil airplanes! Yay!" Kagome exclaimed happily, grabbing her luggage-backpack-and running up to Hiei. "How was your run?"

"Hn"

"Great, let's go!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and running out of the airport. Looking at all the different ways to go, she turned to Hiei. "Ummm…which way do we go?"

He smirked and began walking, Kagome following behind.

* * *

"Damn, where is Hiei? I'm the one that's supposed to always be late, not him!"

"Yusuke, would you mind not drawing so much attention our way?" A smooth male voice replied, emerald eyes staring at Yusuke with amusement.

"I agree. Their creepy" the orange head stated.

"Shut up…"

Hiei landed right beside Kurama a few seconds later, Kagome no where in sight.

"What took ya so long, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, before they were all called onto the boat.

* * *

Kagome stared at the boat that she had been dragged to. "Lady Kagome, this is the way you shall be traveling. It will get you there faster" The demon stated.

"Right, hurry it up then"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Okay, there's the chap.

Review

Full Moon Howl


	9. Getting to the Island

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: don't own

(I changed the ending of the last chap…I forgot my idea for the other one…hehe)

**Then:**

_Kagome stared at the boat that she had been dragged to. "Lady Kagome, this is the way you shall be traveling. It will get you there faster" The demon stated._

"_Right, hurry it up then"

* * *

_

**Now:**

Chapter 9:

Getting to the Island

"I'm so bored!" Kagome yelled out. "Are we there YET?!"

"For the thousandth time, no!" The captain yelled down at her, glaring for all he was worth.

Kagome just sighed and stared at the water. "Then when are we going to be there?"

"Give it a few hours"

"Yeah…right…that just sucks"

"We're taking the long way around to the island, miss. Milord requested it" the captain said again as demons came up onto the ships deck.

"So this is how he was going to punish us, huh? Pathetic" one of the raggedy demons stated with a smirk.

Kagome quirked a brow. "Punish? What did you do?"

"Why…why else would a demon lord punish someone? We either told the enemy something we weren't supposed to, or we killed someone we weren't supposed to. Simple…unless your him. He's just here 'cause the lord doesn't like him" another demon stated laughing, after pointing to a shy boy with dark black hair and pinkish red eyes, with long ears.

"Yeah, right. I highly doubt that"

"Are you calling me a lier?!"

"Yup" She stated nonchalantly as she leaned back and put her feet up on the side of the boat.

The demons let out a roar and charged her. She turned to them, put her feet on the ground and stood up, taking the table and swinging it at the demons, throwing them overboard. Once that was done, she looked at the demented table and shrugged, throwing that overboard as well and walking up to the kid.

"Hello there. I'm Kagome, might I ask what your name is?"

He stared up at her curiously and a little suspiciously. "Shura"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shura. Are we there yet?!" She yelled up at the captain angrily after talking sweetly to Shura.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!!!"

"SHUT UP DEMON!!! HEY! THE ISLAND!!!!! MY LOVE! I'll kill him…"

Shura, completely confused by the woman, stayed silent as they pulled up to the island and got off the ship…coming face to face with the demon lord himself.

"Your late"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Review, 3, yeah. Sorry for taking so long…

Full Moon Howl


	10. Meetings

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: why ask? I don't own…

**Then:**

_Shura, completely confused by the woman, stayed silent as they pulled up to the island and got off the ship…coming face to face with the demon lord himself._

"_Your late"

* * *

_

**Now:**

Chapter 10:

Meetings

"You know what? If you don't want me to be late, don't make me take care of your business" Kagome glared. "And why would you send a kid onto the ship with a bunch of idiots and a slow pilot. And no, I'm not an idiot. The people who charged me are"

"I see you kept the child"

"Yes…that reminds me…" She walked up and smacked him over the head. "What were you thinking, putting him on the freaking boat with a bunch of freaking stinky demons that don't know when to shut up, or how to tell you anything important?!"

"Woman, you will not hit this Sesshoumaru again"

"Sesshoumaru?" she said sweetly. "I DON'T GIVE A DONKEY'S BUTT!!!...Hey kid…who are your parents?"

Shura hesitated before replying. "Yomi…"

Both were silent before Kagome exploded. "REALLY?! THAT'S AWESOME!!!...Hey that hurt!" Kagome complained as she wiped the blood away and cradled her arm.

"Come. You are not to tell anyone about meeting us until we decide to show ourselves, am I clear?"

"H-hai, Milord" he said, following Sesshoumaru, and soon followed by Kagome.

"The hotel is over that way. Don't speak" He stated, the first part to Shura, second part to Kagome.

"…Poop…"

He turned and glared at her, and she glared right back. He left, walking in the opposite direction, throwing back a "If your going to stay there, you will not be part of the meeting."

"Meeting?" she ran after him, and soon met up with the rest of her friends.

"Hey Kago! How've you been?!" Sango yelled out as the two hugged.

"Good! How about you guys?!"

"We could've been better. So…are we going to do it?" Kagura asked as she stared at the guys. Everyone else followed suit.

"Do…what…?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"You know…" It was explained and smirks came to everyone's faces.

"You know…I couldn't have thought of something better myself…so…when do we start?"

Sango looked up at the sky. "Before tomorrow…maybe tonight?"

Sesshoumaru nodded along with Inuyasha and Koga.

Miroku voiced his thoughts "Maybe we should start at eleven…thirty. It's the only time they leave for any amount of time."

"Alright. Eleven thirty it is." Shippo finished and the group laughed, moving further into the woods.

* * *

"Hey Hiei, where have you been all day?" Yusuke asked as they walked into their room. 

He didn't answer, instead choosing to go sit by the window.

"Alright then…"

"Why is shorty so…ummm…I don't know…"

"He just doesn't want to tell us, Kuwabara. That's all" Kurama answered and they all got their stuff unpacked and sat down playing cards and watching television.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

That was a strange chapter…anyway, 3 reviews 

Full Moon Howl


	11. Fun Times

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: I laugh at you if you think I own them.

This chappie should be longer! YAY!

"Talk"

'Think'

-headphone thingy talk-

* * *

**Last time:**

_Miroku voiced his thoughts "Maybe we should start at eleven…thirty. It's the only time they leave for any amount of time."_

"_Alright. Eleven thirty it is." Shippo finished and the group laughed, moving further into the woods._

_----------------------_

"_Hey Hiei, where have you been all day?" Yusuke asked as they walked into their room._

_He didn't answer, instead choosing to go sit by the window._

"_Alright then…"_

"_Why is shorty so…ummm…I don't know…"_

"_He just doesn't want to tell us, Kuwabara. That's all" Kurama answered and they all got their stuff unpacked and sat down playing cards and watching television.

* * *

_

**This time:**

Chapter 11:

Fun Times…Fun Times

"GO! We don't have all day! Come on! The tournament is going to start soon!" Sango yelled, pushing Kagura to the stadium.

"Why can't you do it?!"

"I'm a human…duh"

"So is Kagome! Yet she is still going to do it" Kagura shot back as she leaned away from the doors and into Sango, trying to push her back.

"Fine then…we'll play Janken to see who goes in, and who sits on the side lines" Sango stated as she dropped Kagura. Kagura got balanced before glaring and getting ready to play. (I'm not sure if the game is spelled correctly or if that is even the right name, so yeah…)

They counted and through down their hands. The results? Sango: paper, Kagura: scissors.

"Cheat"

"You bet" Kagura smirked as she ushered Sango into the ring. "Me us proud, San-chan"

"Hey missy, I'm older than you"

"Whatever"

"You two better get into your spots or heads are going to be rolling" Kagome stated from behind Kagura. "And keep on guard, ne?" She smiled as the two jumped.

The two sighed and walked away, Kagome moving to follow Sango until they reached two separate doors.

"Well…good sightseeing at least" Kagome murmured as she opened the door and began to walk up. "Don't start fighting with them, Sango"

"Don't worry, I wont" Sango replied, closing Kagome's door and opening her own, walking in, grabbing a microphone and walking out the next set of doors and into the arena. "Hello people! Due to some minor problems, I will be your announcer for the beginning matches. I-"

Boo's could be heard as Sango stopped talking and began glaring at the ground. The two teams walked into the arena just in time to see their announcer yell at the crowd.

"YOU DON'T WANT ME TO ANNOUNCE?!?! THEN WE'LL JUST SCREW THE MATCHES! YOU WANNA FIGHT, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL, UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!"

Kagura smirked from her seat in front of the audience. "Seems our announcer has an anger problem, so I suggest not getting her angry. Now, I am Kagura, and as you can see, I am not the main announcer. Our dear Sango is. Now shut your pie holes up and let her do her…'job'"

"Why thank you dear Kagura for the help. Now…we have teams Masho and Tatemeka up for the fight. Team captains, whatever you are called, come up here and choose how the fight will be brought about"

Two people came up. One with blue hair in a Mohawk and ponytail with blue eyes, and one with long blue-orange hair and purple eyes.

"I don't care which way we do this" The guy with the Mohawk stated with a shrug as the other decided to do a five on five.

"Alrighty then, a five on five match will commence…yooooooooooohooooooooooooo…"

Kagura and Sango looked up at the screen that came down to show a thumbs up, then an X, then an O, and finally a clap making Sango and Kagura sweat drop.

"Hey…Kagura-san…you think they're having fun up there?"

"Just a bit…"

"…Just making sure…"

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" rang through the arena and the screen disappeared, the fighting beginning.

"Right…begin?" Sango asked, jumping back and out of the way of the battle, towards Kagura.

A blanket of smoke appeared in the arena and the crowd began to yell. "What's going on?!" "Where'd they go?!" "Who won?!" "You're the announcers! Do your jobs!"

"YOU CAN SEE JUST AS MUCH AS WE CAN!!!" the two yelled simultaneously as the cloud began to disperse.

"O…kay…Team Masho wins. YAY!" Sango said with little enthusiasm.

"Geez…can you be more enthusiastic?"

"Sure. Why don't you come in here and I'll be SUPER enthusiastic"

"Liar"

"Whatever…NEXT?!" Sango yelled out then mumbling, "Couldn't even see a thing"

'Well…two announcers that don't care who wins or loses, and that show barely anything but anger, and annoyance.

* * *

'Gee could she at least show a bit of enthusiasm?' "Sango-chan, maybe you should kick it up a notch in the enthusiasm department"

-Make me-

'Well…it was worth a shot'

"Teams Urameshi and Fleslds are next" (Made up name…hehe)

* * *

"Now…Team Urameshi and team Fleslds-"

"One on one?" Team Fleslds stated.

"Excuse me-" Sango tried again, only to get cut off, again.

"Sure" The other team stated back. Sango growled but did not say anything, instead sitting down on the ground of the stage with her elbow on her leg and chin being held up by her hand. A red head from team Urameshi walked up and stood in front of her, along with a tall green head from the other team. She didn't budge as the guy from team Fleslds tried to get her attention.

Seeming to understand what was wrong, the guy from team Urameshi spoke. "We apologize for interrupting you, but we need to continue the match"

"We'll continue when I feel like continuing" Sango replied angrily, glaring up at the two. "Unless you're positive you will not interrupt me again, in which case, if you do, I will personally behead you"

"Alright, the first match is Kurama vs Kankaru. We-"

"Stop talking and let us fight" Kankaru stated sourly.

Kagura interrupted this time. "AND it's a beating for the ugly mug!"

Sango shoved one sleeve up, brought her arm back, hand curled into a fist, and swung, throwing the demon into the audience beside Kagura.

"I give team Urameshi a free match. Anyone else want ta interrupt me?! HUH?! ANYONE?!?!?!" She looked-er…glared at both teams. Suddenly turning happy, she replied in a sweet voice, "Thank you. Kurama dear, you may fight in whatever match you wish to next…just don't interrupt me"

A loud smack was heard from the side, and they looked to find Kagura glaring down at her side and a twitching body hanging from the edge of the little wall.

"Right. Now, do you want to participate in the next or no?"

"…Sure…" Kurama replied, although a bit hesitantly.

"Women are running this now…crazy…strong women…" Kuwabara said as they all stared at Sango, then glanced over to the angry Kagura.

"You know…something tells me this tournament is going to be a lot more interesting than the others"

* * *

"You think we should switch them now? Sango looks as if she is going to kill someone…" Miroku said quietly, trying not to cringe.

"After this, she will be taken out, and we'll put Kagura in"

* * *

'What is going on with this tournament? Where is Kagome?'

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

I hope you know who that last person was, but hey, if you don't…oh well.

3 reviews please!

Full Moon Howl


	12. Kagura

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: No

**Last time:**

"_You think we should switch them now? Sango looks as if she is going to kill someone…" Miroku said quietly, trying not to cringe. _

"_After this, she will be taken out, and we'll put Kagura in"_

_---_

'_What is going on with this tournament? Where is Kagome?'

* * *

_

**This Time:**

Chapter 12:

Kagura

The fights between team Urameshi and team Fleslds had been pointless, with team Urameshi winning easily.

"Well…that was boring" Sango stated at the end. "Team Urameshi is the winner."

Everyone left the arena and Kagura and Sango waited for Kagome.

"Why did we have to come here now?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"We were invited to 'help' remember? If we didn't come then they would 'kill' us"

Sango snorted "Like they could. Oh yeah… we wanted to mix it up a bit… have some fun after 500 years of nothing to do…"

"We need some action!"

"Agreed" Kagome said, walking over to them, "Which reminds me… Miroku's kicking Sango out of the ring and Sessh is putting Kagura in."

"Yes!" "No!"

"Sorry. They don't like Sango trying to kill the contestants all that much. Apparently, their needed for the fights. "The three began to walk into the woods."

"Where are we going?" Kagura asked, looking around.

"I don't know."

"Then let's fly!" Kagura said as she pulled out a feather and it grew, allowing them all to get on it.

They rose into the sky and flew higher, looking down at the island before going over the water. They dove down, almost into the water, though straightened out and flew just above it. Kagome put her fingers in the water as Sango watched the water begin to separate as they went faster. Kagura simply controlled the speed and looked for a way to make what they were doing more fun. Getting an idea, she lifted off the water and back into the sky before turning and going back by the water. Catching on to what she was doing, the group made sure they had a good grip on the feather. All three hiding their scents, they flew up the cliff, almost touching it, and, staying close to the ground, made a sharp turn straight into the forest. They dodged trees, rocks, and demons as they sped by in a blur. Finally, they came to a stop at a hotel and walked calmly into the hotel, smiles on their faces.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh…just…flying by with the time" Kagura shrugged as they all went to their rooms, "Oh! I almost forgot! Sesshoumaru! I'm going to kill you and Miroku!"

"Hey! Stay away from the PERV!" Sango shouted at her. "He's MINE!"

* * *

Next day in the arena…

"What'd you call me?!"

"He's dead." Sango stated, backing up in her seat a bit before grabbing the microphone and dashing up the stairs to the top.

* * *

In the committee room/box

"She's going to kill him…" Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku stated, clutching their seats.

"Be glad you're up here and not down there" Rin said as she too clutched her seat hard.

* * *

With Kagome

"Gotta move, gotta move, gotta move, gotta move, gotta move" She chanted, holding the wire she was on and running away to the side of the arena where she could grab a brick or something sturdy. The heavy camera bouncing in her arms as she ran.

* * *

Back with Kagura

The demon smirked "I said" he began again "shut your fat mouth you ugly toad and start the match, or can't you hear?"

She took deep, calming breaths before glaring at him, the wind picking up. "First off, I'm a wind sorceress, not a toad. Secondly, I do not have a fat mouth. Third, I can hear just fine thank you. And lastly, I AM NOT UGLY! DANCE OF BLADES!" She yelled out, fan already swiped out and the wind blades creating more wind blades as they flew through the tornado of wind. The blades cut and killed the demon instantly, along with half the arena. To be specific, the half Sango and Kagome had been before they moved. "I'll start when I want to. Now, next two people! Get your asses up here before I dice you all up!"

The matches went on like that for the rest of the day, except Kagura didn't have to kill anybody anymore, and both Sango and Kagome stayed where they were for the rest of the time. When everyone began to clear out, the girls came down.

"Hey Kagura…don't you think you overdid it a bit today?" Kagome asked "I mean, you could have killed and Sango and me today! And I was hanging upside down on a wire with a freaking heavy video camera!"

"I tripped on the damn steps today too because of you!" Sango added in.

"Maybe a bit. He deserved it though." Kagura said with a shrug as they walked into the hotel and up to their rooms. "Good night"

"Night"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

Review. sorry these are so short...

Full Moon Howl


	13. Kagome's appearance

The Power of the Jewel

Disclaimer: since when? Nope. Never will or do own, sorrrrryyyy.

**Last Time:**

"_Hey Kagura…don't you think you overdid it a bit today?" Kagome asked "I mean, you could have killed and Sango and me today! And I was hanging upside down on a wire with a freaking heavy video camera!"_

"_I tripped on the damn steps today too because of you!" Sango added in._

"_Maybe a bit. He deserved it though." Kagura said with a shrug as they walked into the hotel and up to their rooms. "Good night"_

"_Night"_

**This Time:**

Chapter 13:

Kagome's appearance

"Hello and welcome to the last match of the dark tournament! We're going to have a new announcer in there again, or course that means that us patient people here are going to announce from the sidelines!" Sango exclaimed with _tons_ of enthusiasm.

"Our dear friend coming out is even more patient than us! Anyway, it's Team Urameshi vs. Team Masho! Enter announcer!" Kagura exclaimed as well with just as much enthusiasm.

The doors didn't even open before Kagome walked onto the stage like thing. "Your introduction is very interesting, you know. You should have been this enthusiastic when you were here."

"Uhhh…no, so…where's your mic?"

Kagome shrugged and glanced at the two teams, her eyes lingering longer on a specific individual who looked for all the world like he was going to murder whoever put her in there. She chuckled before turning her attention to the audience who were making way to much noise for _her_ ears to take. 'They're so loud!'

Two people came up, Yusuke and Chu, from what she had heard earlier.

"Alright boys, how would you like to finish this?"

"One on one?" Yusuke asked.

"Or two on two"

"Then we'll have one left over"

She looked between the two and shrugged. "Though I shouldn't be saying anything, maybe you could have the first match be one on one, then the next two be two on two?"

"Fine by me." They said. She nodded and turned her eyes to the crowd who were all yelling at her for not doing her job.

"This might or might not be loud for you, but I do not have a mic, so what the heck." She put her hand in one of her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. Holding it upside down so no one could see the writing on it, she closed her eyes, and in an almost whisper, spoke. "Quiet down."

'How does she plan on getting their attention if they cannot hear her?' Kurama thought, though not expecting an answer.

_The baka knows how to obtain attention. _Hiei answered.

Kurama turned his attention to the forbidden. Almost instantly he realized something he doubted the apparition would like to know. From the moment she walked into the room, he had not taken his eyes off of her for even a second. 'It seems our little apparition has a crush.'

_Fox… _Hiei warned, his third eye lighting up as he turned his attention to Kurama for a second to glare at him, then turning his attention back and his jagan dimming.

When nothing happened, and the crowd kept yelling insult after insult, something seemed to have snapped in her as she threw the paper down-it creating a barrier around all demons-and glared up at the crowd. Her eyes turned to an angry blue, seeming to glow, her hair showing navy blue streaks, and her whole body glowing an angry blue as she glared at the crowd.

"I said QUIET!" immediately everyone was silent. Nobody moved or spoke a word. She dimmed down to her original features. "Thank you. Now, I'm Kagome, and these two decided on a one-on-one for the first match, then going on a two-on-two for the next two. Objections?"

The big screen that had showed up earlier showed up again, only this time, there were faces in the screen. A kitsune being in the middle.

"Hey…it worked…" He whispered. "Anyway, we have no problem with the arrangements, but if you wouldn't mind-"

"We would like to live through it." The other demons interrupted.

"Yeah…turn it off" Rin said. When no one did anything, she got angry. "Let it begin you fools! Turn off the monitor!"

"Yes ma'am!" The screen went dark and Kagome turned back to them.

"That was interesting…anywho, who's first? Volunteers or picking straws?"

"Hn" Hiei said, jumping onto the platform next to her.

"Alright…" she said looking at the other team. "Anyone?"

"I'll go." Touya said, walking steadily up.

"Okay, so its sparky vs icy? Let the match begin." She said moving out of their way.

They were about to begin before a loud "STOP!" was heard and everyone turned to see the two regular announcers and the committee.

Kagome sighed mumbling under her breath. "Crap, they shouldn't be out until tomorrow"

The two on stage looked at her strange.

"HEY HEY! This is for the audience! Whoever gets all of those people up there and can keep them quiet throughout the rest of the tournament gets a free ticket for the next tournament!"

The audience went for it immediately and the three girls sighed in relief.

"Anyways, continue please." The two began kicking and punching each other before their swords were drawn.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

I am really sorry it is taking so long for such short chapters, but I have a project to finish now, and if its like any of my other projects, I'm going to end up getting it completely done in the class I need to have it for. Still, that's no excuse for the chapter being so late. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you still review. Yeah…review.

Full Moon Howl


	14. Wish

The Power of The Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Chapter 14:

Wish?

It was in the middle of sparky and icy's fight that a guest had appeared. One that wasn't so welcome either. Of course, said guest also had to appear in the middle of the arena with a cocky grin on his face.

Kagome smirked. '_Hook, line, and sinker. This was way too easy. Time to take this guy out._' "PAUSE! This fight will continue after mine! Get outta my way boys." She said, pushing the two back and off of the stage as the demon drew his sword.

He grinned maliciously at her. "I was waiting for you to show up, baka onna."

She smiled at him innocently. "Really? Me too!" Her eyes took on an evil glint. "Your less scary than Naraku. And to think...you're his son." She pulled out her sword from the palm of her hand (Yes people, I said it came out of her hand, which means it's basically all power...her power at least) and ran forward, holding the sword behind her as she lept into the air.

"Like that wimpy thing will do anything to me baka." The demon snarled, dodging the blade as it swiped at his head.

A boomerang flew at him next, followed by a dozen or so wind blades. He dodged those easily as well, focusing on Sango and Kagura as the two grinned at him innocently, as if saying they didn't do anything.

The boomerang came back and Sango let it put a hole in the stairs right beside her. "oops."

Kagome stopped a ways away from the demon, in front of the two teams who had come closer together to stay out of the way. Her sword glowed at the end, or more specifically, the jewel glowed and Kagome looked down, then back up, nodding. "As you wish." She faced the crowd and put a barrier around them. "Here we go."

She raised the sword into the air, waiting for the wind to pick up a bit, to which it did, carrying her scent over to the demon. He turned to face her.

Lowering her sword to her left side, and holding it with her right hand, she waited for it to glow once more a light pink. When it did, she swung it over to her right side in a straight line. "Purity dragon" She said, watching as five dragonheads appeared out of the little ball of energy flying at the demon. It engulfed the entire arena in a pink light and when said light disappeared, she tucked her sword away at her side and turned to the two demons. "Well, let's finish your match, shall we?"

They nodded and got into the ring, starting their fight over again. The side announcers announced the matchs and all that was going on in it for the remainder of the night. It ended with Team Urameshi winning, like the last tournament, only this time, it took a lot longer to complete.

"Well...you get a wish. What's your wish?" Kagome asked with Sango and Kagura beside her.

"You're group announces the next dark tournament, or whatever kind of tournament is next depending on if you're in it or not." Yusuke said, grinning. "It was amusing."

"Why thank you. I think I can live with that wish." Sango said, looking up at the screen that once again came out.

"Extra help on missions. If you wouldn't mind." Kurama said, gazing at Sango and Kagura.

"Hey! No flirting with my wife fox! I'm watching you!" Miroku exclaimed from the screen, looking angrily down at the fox.

Kurama bowed slightly, apologizing.

"No worries." Kagura said. "Miroku is a perv anyways. He hits on girls all the time. It wouldn't matter if you just talked to her...now would it, Mi-ro-ku?"

"Shut up..."

"Yukina to have a free pass between worlds. Even if she is already staying in Ningenkai." Kuwabara said.

"Will do." Kagome replied. "And you, Hiei?"

Hiei stayed silent, but Kagome understood his wish. "I guess that should be fine. We'll have ice-cream and sweets waiting at my house for your arrival."

He grinned.

Of course, he wouldn't care, so long as she knew his true intentions, it was fine. He could live with it.

The End

* * *

Hahaha! You make your own ending to what happens. I'm too lazy. Sorry for taking so long, and then ending it right now. It wasn't really that descriptive either...sorry again. Review, and yes, I know it sucks, but it's the ending. I'm sorry. Just...review...please?

Full Moon Howl


End file.
